


Pose!

by venomhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Dom Yeosang, Dom/sub, Latex, M/M, More filth, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Voyeurism, sub seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomhwa/pseuds/venomhwa
Summary: The mirror showed Seonghwa his foxy reflection, a high pitched noise leaving his lips out of excitement. Turning around, he admired himself from every angle he could possibly think of. He concluded the latex outfit was a very smart purchase. Yeosang would agree too when he arrived at home and caught Seonghwa in the middle of a photo shoot.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang & Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Pose!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Welcome to another filth dump! I just like Dom Yeosang too much and even more Sub Seonghwa. Also, I have always wanted to write smut based on Pose! by Simon Dominic lmao 
> 
> So there ya go! Hope yall enjoy reading :)

Wooyoung was casually scrolling through his Instagram page when he found another ad for an alternative clothing store. Ever since Seonghwa scrolled a few stores on his phone he had been receiving those ads. But this time, it wasn’t an entirely online store. It was based in Seoul, therefore Wooyoung sent their Instagram link to Seonghwa knowing he’d appreciate the gesture. 

That’s the backstory of why Seonghwa was in front of this alternative clothing store, slightly intimidated, to say the least. He didn’t dress alternatively whatsoever, his fashion sense was pretty mild of mostly pastels and black tones adorning his wardrobe. He made it work, he knew he had the body and the face to it. But extending his wardrobe wasn’t his purpose for visiting that intimidating store.

Upon entering, the decor was majorly gothic dark, the stereo blasting some hardcore metal that could have been as well in Seonghwa’s playlist during his preteens, the cashier scrolling on their phone as if no one wasn’t there. Aside from the cashier, there was, indeed, no one else so it made him feel a bit self-conscious. He also felt uncomfortably out of place with his pastel pink sweater he had chosen for that mild day, his ripped light-washed jeans and his rainbow sneakers. Somehow he felt like he had to dress appropriately to visit that type of store. 

Trying to focus on the task, he walked around observing some items, everything in the dark spectrum, some velvet pieces actually catching his eye. But he hadn’t come for the velvet, he had come for the latex. With that in mind, he kept lurking around, until he reached the back of the store, the corner ulterior to the common shopper. There it was, the latex clothing section he had hoped to find upon scrolling on the store’s online page. And he wasn’t disappointed, the rack was extensive, occupying the entire wall length, Seonghwa had to find something he could take home. 

He wasn’t looking for something too extravagant, as much as latex could be considered a socially accepted piece of clothing. To start, he wanted something as moderate as he could find. That was his first plan until he found the most lovely thigh high latex boots. They were fairly simple, except for the Italian heel that made them look uncomfortable to walk with but seonghwa wasn’t going to walk with them. Even though the boots were made for women, he wouldn’t let that stop him to look for a number higher than he actually wore, taken by surprise that there were sizes available. The black-haired man quickly tried to fit his foot inside in one of the boots, a genuine smile spreading across his features as it was a successful quest. As much as he wanted to zip it all the way up, it was impossible because of the jeans so he just stuffed the boots back to the box and resumed his search.

Some items piqued his interest, while at it, the boy also began pondering if he should pick a set instead of just one piece. Since he was there might as well just go all the way, the moderate aspect of his search long abandoned. He picked up a black tight mini skirt and a bustier crop top. He bought everything in sizes bigger than his, already trying to prevent a catastrophe that could ensue at home the moment he’d try the pieces on. 

The moment he opened the front door, he knew Yeosang still hadn’t gotten home, probably stuck on traffic as it was the peak of rush hour. The boy seized the opportunity to try on the pieces he had bought. He set the bags on their bed, discarding his clothes at record speed, the nervousness of getting caught making him jumpy. It’s not like he had any problem of being seen in latex by Yeosang, but he wanted to surprise his lover in a near-future. Their 2nd anniversary was coming after all. 

He struggled a bit with the back zipper of the top, his flexibility wasn't the most envied but he made it work. It hugged his chest perfectly, the boy couldn't be happier with what he saw in the mirror. Next was the skirt which he also struggled since it was too tight. When he managed to dress it, he was almost afraid of ripping it. It was hard to move even. But it hugged his hips amazingly and made him feel so pretty so it was ultimately fine. The mirror portrayed his outfit stunningly, his manly body looking it was made for those clothes. 

Since he was young, Seonghwa always liked feminine clothing, especially skirts. At first, he thought he liked girls because they looked so pretty with skirts, but time passed by, and the boy began to realize he rather only the skirts. He thanked his first crush on Wooyoung during middle school. Knowing well, that type of interest wasn’t common, he had kept it a secret from everyone for years, until one day when he was in a clothing store with Yeosang, side-eyeing the women’s section. Yeosang’s reaction was underwhelming, to say the least, the boy just muttered a “really?” before relaxing the other with kind words. What was there for him to be so secretive? He wasn’t hurting anyone, he just wanted to feel pretty wearing women’s clothes. That’s what also what Yeosang said as soon as they got home on that day, Seonghwa unable to keep his mind off the issue. 

Yeosang hadn’t touched the subject for a while until it was Seonghwa’s birthday and the youngest gave him a simple black box, inside, a white denim pleated skirt. He almost teared up, the taste of validation too good to be true. 

He found himself digressing in a spiral of thoughts as he zipped the boots up his legs, sighing at the feeling of the material hugging his skin. The mirror showed Seonghwa his foxy reflection, a high pitched noise leaving his lips out of excitement. Turning around, he admired himself from every angle he could possibly think of. The skirt accentuated his slim waist, his shape delightfully “snatched”, as Wooyoung would say.

Completely absorbed in his own world, the boy began taking mirror shots, posing in front of it seductively. Confidence rushed through his veins, he wasn’t even sure of where that sudden adrenaline came from. He was feeling myself, singing even to his favorite hoe song. 

“You left your shoes scattered aro-” The voice startled Seonghwa, his phone flying to the floor, the room going silent. Googly eyes looked through the room as the oldest rotated his body almost in slow motion, reacting far more dramatically than Yeosang would expect him to. “Is this what you went out to buy?” The youngest threw his khaki jacket to the bed as he walked to his boyfriend whose mouth slightly hanging at awe. 

“This was supposed to be a surprise for later.” Seonghwa frowned, as he attempted to pick the phone from the floor, twisting his ankle and getting caught by Yeosang before he landed on the floor. “Oh fuck.” He murmured, as Yeosang helped him getting up, the phone forgotten. “Sorry, it’s hard to walk on these.” 

“They’re so fucking cool though.” Hands landing on the other’s shoulders, a quick peck was delivered on the other’s lips before walking away to admire him better. “What were you doing? Checking your self out?” Seonghwa blushed madly as his boyfriend guessed it flawlessly. 

“I was taking pictures before you entered. I didn’t even hear the front door.”

“You were singing, that’s normal. Since you were nowhere to be found I deduced you were in here.” He explained his thought process as he sat on the bed, eyes never leaving the other. Seonghwa felt exposed and vulnerable in front of him. It turned him on so much, the oldest felt the best when he knew his body was being worshipped, every inch of skin exposed and ready to be devoured. Yeosang, on the other hand, loved to admire the other. As much as they worked romantically, they also fit perfectly sexually, completing each other, as cliché as that sounds. Seonghwa couldn’t be more in love. 

The older of the two finally picked up the phone, sitting next to Yeosang carefully, the tight skirt not letting him move much. “Look at them.” They began scrolling through the few pictures, Yeosang gulping at the sensual poses the other could rock, his lower half feeling warmer all of sudden. 

“You look so fucking sexy, babe.” Seonghwa giggled hugely at that before thanking him with a luscious voice. Yeosang touched the skirt, sliding his hand across the material, fingertips brushing lightly against his skin at the hem. “This skirt, makes your hips look amazing.” The oldest’s heart was set on fire, he couldn’t keep his mind still at the not so innocent compliments. Yeosang knew exactly what he was doing. 

Yeosang wrapped his arm around his tiny waist, palming his thigh as he scooted closer, their faces dangerously millimeters away. “Thank you.” Seonghwa breathed, eyes fluttering shut before capturing his lips. Was it okay to be teasing so much, seonghwa thought. He concluded it was, he saw the distinct gaze in Yeosang’s eyes as he looked at him earlier. They were on the same page. For this reason, Seonghwa went ahead and sucked on the other’s tongue, ripping a soulful moan from him, who was melting already with so little contact. When they pulled off, Yeosang trailed soft pecks on his boyfriend’s neck, filling himself with the familiar scent of his skin. 

Seonghwa had preferred to be a bit more subtle but he just went ahead and asked: “What’s your color, Master?” Yeosang giggled, having a deja vu moment, as he heard that phrase with the same amount of eagerness a thousand times before. Guess Yeosang was dominating that afternoon. 

“Green. And yours?” The answer came out lower than he planned, the voice causing the other to tremble in excitement. 

“Also green.” A witty smile spread across Yeosang’s face as he put his hand on the other’s thigh, not so subtly sliding it under his skirt to grab his inner thigh, fingers grazing his cock. “You fucking slut, you don’t even have underwear on!” 

Seonghwa laughed hysterically at the realization, pushing the other’s arm inwards. “I was just thinking of how much longer were you gonna take to notice master.” 

“You were just taking pictures huh? Is that all? Or were you going to have fun without me?” 

“I feel even prettier without them.” The oldest justified himself, voice going frail to the other’s continuous ministrations around his cock, the never-ending foreplay capable of making him lose his mind. “You do?” Seonghwa eagerly nodded, gasping at the sudden teasing on his tip, his whole body surprisingly shivering. Yeosang loved how the other was so expressive in bed, it made him feel confident and truly in command, a feeling he could never get enough of. Seonghwa also liked to dominate sometimes but he couldn’t hide how much he enjoyed being dominated by Yeosang. 

Seonghwa pursed his lips in a frown, head hanging low for a second as he took in the other's light teasing between his legs. "Spit on my hand." Seonghwa promptly did so, casting a better lubrification to wrap his length in, feeling Seonghwa's heartbeat vibrating on it. By reflex, the oldest closed his legs, squishing his arm between them. Seonghwa wanted to concentrate on the feeling however his mouth watered for the other. He really wanted to touch him now. 

"Not yet, baby." A sneaky hand unsuccessfully tried to reach the youngest’s crotch, making him click his tongue in annoyance. "Aw, are you angry, little baby?" Seonghwa didn't answer even though he had some clever responses on his sleeve. He decided to behave well, at least for now. "You just can't wait don't you?" Yeosang observed his hand moving through the stretched latex, finding it incredibly sensual. “Answer me.”

“I really can’t, Sir. I fucking want to touch you. Like so badly.” The naughty hand landed on the other’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. 

“That will have to wait.” Yeosang released the other, before grabbing his phone from his jacket. His boyfriend let out a fervid whine, just observing him fumbling with his phone. The tight skirt had a visible dent. “Get up and pose baby.”

“We’re doing a photoshoot right now?” Seonghwa questioned as he got up, slowly walking from the bed, adjusting the skirt, now fully aware of his cock rustling against the latex. He couldn’t lie it made him even more turned on, especially when he saw how prominent it looked. “Of course, I want to update my Seonghwa pictures' folder. They might come handy next time you have to fly out because of work. Now, pose baby.”

And so Seonghwa did, hips working, back arched, eyes fiercely shooting the fire his entire soul was scorching, lips slightly parted adorning one of the entrancing expressions he excelled in. “Holy shit, wait. We need background music.” The older already knew what song he was going to play. The first notes of Pose! By Simon Dominic were the cue for Seonghwa to start posing again. His whole body exuded sexuality, Yeosang wanted to devour him whole, his own voracious eyes eating him. His boyfriend worked around him, his photography hobby coming out every time they did this type of photoshoots. “Look to the camera through the mirror, like that.”

The first time Yeosang suggested them to do these type of shoots Seonghwa felt a little inhibited. Liking to admire himself in the mirror wasn’t the same as getting photographed but he let himself go after a few awkward shots. It ended with him completely naked, Yeosang’s dick in his mouth, cum over his eyelashes. That still was one of Yeosang’s favorite pictures. Since that one time, it was common for them to take photos of each other in this kind of setting, the oldest of the two growing comfortable with the lens, and giving his dirtiest angles to it. 

“Get on the floor too, baby. On your fours.” Yeosang used to give him orders too, always envisioning how the other looked the best. “Look at you, a little kitten. Lick the back of your hand.” Seonghwa did so, meowing in the process, both laughing afterward. “This kitten is fierce, Tyra Banks would be so proud.”

“You wanna be on top?” Seonghwa sang as he changed his position to sit, back to the camera, giving only his sculpted side profile to the lens, eyes full of innocence as if he wasn’t half-hard in a latex outfit. “I’m already on top, aren’t I?” Yeosang smirked as took a shot from below, the angle causing the window light to paint the other so artistically. “Get up, I want a picture of you standing from this angle it will make your legs look so long.” 

Seonghwa slowly got up, not rushing as he didn’t want to tumble, he still was getting used to the heels. He opened his legs and placed his hands on his waist fiercely. “Oh my, you’re dominant, aren’t you?” Yeosang shifted a little, the light from the window darkening the other’s body adroitly, it almost looked like an editorial shoot. Seonghwa seemed as tall as a skyscraper, giving his chin to the camera. From another spot, now the light was making the latex unravel its true value, the material shiny and glued to the other’s body like it was his own skin. “Your cock looks so big. Grab it." 

The boy did so, posing dramatically once more with his arm on his forehead, eyes closed as he bit his lip. Every shot signaled a new stage of desperation for Seonghwa, his primary instincts being held loosely by thin threads. Having permission to touch himself, he went ahead and palmed himself not so softly, the feeling of the latex against his sensitive skin driving him crazy. “Master....” He whined mushily, voice filled with every dirty thought and desire he retained inside. His boyfriend smiled sweetly, almost feeling pity for the other. 

“My baby sounds so sad.” Yeosang cooed before putting his phone back on his jacket and turning off the music, petting his leg after sitting on the bed. “Come, sit here.” A frowned slightly adorned his features. 

“I will rip the skirt.” He pulled the hem up in order to move on the bed better before Yeosang made him pull the skirt down again. “No, sit on me dressing the skirt like you’re supposed to.”

“I will rip it.” Seonghwa warned again nonetheless obeying. He carefully sat on the other’s thigh, hands holding on to the other’s neck and the gap between their faces getting so excruciatingly minimal again. His thigh was muscular, the boy knew it was perfect for riding. Those moments of anticipation was what truly consumed his soul. In the time interval before they touched, the other’s mind created at the speed of sound countless scenarios of everything that could possibly happen from there. His whole soul wished he could live them all at the same time and be totally possessed by lust and desire as if his body was nothing but a toy for his master. 

“Ride my leg like there’s no tomorrow, fuck the skirt I will buy as many as you want.” Yeosang silently put his fingers inside the other’s mouth, before he slapped his ass loudly. “Get moving, slut!” Like the well-behaved boy he was, hips rocked against the other’s thigh, the stained latex rustling against the other’s cotton pants. To some extent, the friction was nice but it wasn’t doing much for Seonghwa, the skirt was too tight for him to fully rub his cock. He thought about it as he kept sucking on Yeosang’s fingers, the loss of them not sinking in his heart as he quickly enclosed his cock, hips halting.

“Take off the skirt then. The top too but leave the boots.” Seonghwa almost jumped out of the other’s thigh to finally get rid of the interfering piece. “The skirt is nice but not very fitting for thigh riding, I’d give it a six out of ten.” Seonghwa rolled his eyes as discarded the clothes to the floor. Straddling him once more the older immediately initiated attrition that was long overdue. “How about I buy you latex leggings?” Hands found themselves grabbing Yeosang’s crotch before opening his zipper and putting his hand inside his wet underwear. 

“Yes, please.” Seonghwa stroked the other as slow as he rolled his hips, the fabric of Yeosang’s pants always causing a different degree of pleasure with every movement. “Be my sugar daddy, master. You need to buy me one of those swimsuits too, my cock will look so good on them.” His voice was far from steady, bumping on some syllables. 

“Your arguments are very strong, I’d love to see you on a latex piece. Your ass would look so good on it. Fuck I’d love it if you could ride my face like that.” Seonghwa let out a small giggle before he went forward, lips capturing lips. As much as the oldest liked to talk, he couldn’t keep a normal conversation going while riding his boyfriend. Many past rounds had proven failure with every disconnected thought resulting in an incoherent phrase without enough verbs to be at the very least understandable. But Yeosang still enjoyed provoking, until Seonghwa shut him up not so subtly with kisses. 

Moans died in their mouths while a pair of sloppy hands worked around the younger’s dick in a rhythm without any rhythm, hips grinding with more force, the fabric causing insatiable friction on the head of his cock. “Master…” Again the silent plead.

“What? You have to tell me with words.” The speed at which his boyfriend’s got wrecked always impressed Yeosang. One second was all it took: sweat decored his features, plump lips redder, clouded gaze focusing in an indistinct spot of their white ceiling. As to make Seonghwa’s task even harder, he left kisses on the other’s neck, knowing perfectly how sensitive the area was, the stimulation capable of making the other tremble of raw lust. The biting also wasn’t helping. 

“I want to…” Hitched breath against Yeosang’s skin agitated him, the younger biting harder. “Let me cum, please.” 

An answer never came but Seonghwa wouldn’t give up so easily, hence, the sudden vigor applied to his thrusts, practically jumping on the other. His whole being was so desperate for the orgasm that he unintentionally delayed.

As Seonghwa let out a vociferous whimper, a tear leaving his left eye, the other’s voice sounded stern: “Who gave you permission to cum, you whore?” He grabbed the other’s face to repeat. “Who?” Seonghwa immediately halted, the sudden roughness in the other’s voice uncommon but so damn arousing. Yeosang wasn’t particularly a hard dom, there were times it came out. 

“No one.” Seonghwa trembled in the other’s embrace, head so light he felt he could feel himself pass out at any moment. 

“Precisely. You’re not coming until I give you permission, are we clear?” Yeosang accepted the other’s nod as a response, knowing how edging took all of his energy. Until Seonghwa recomposed himself they remained silent. It was a normal pattern for them, Seonghwa knew the chances of being edged were high whenever Yeosang dominated him. What would happen was Seonghwa would recover from his almost high and Yeosang would ask what his color was to make sure they could carry on. Normally, Seonghwa gave the green light. That was one of those times. 

“Can you get up?” With the other’s help, his wobbly legs carried his weak body. Slowly, he felt his body regaining his strength. He picked up the lube as he was commanded to, questioning himself what was in the other’s mind. Yeosang took off his clothes, revealing his throbbing cock and Seonghwa's mouth watered for it. He climbed on the bed again, hand almost hesitant to touch his boyfriend. 

"Are you sure you're okay kitten?" The oldest nodded, the sight of the other's cock leaving him more than okay. "Then, let's continue, shall we?" 

Seonghwa was laid, legs spread Yeosang sitting between them as he poured some lube on his fingers. He worked his way around his hole before pushing a timid one inside him. The feeling always set his soul on fire, the first impact capable of ripping a heartfelt cry. Yeosang brushed his other palm on the other's boots slowly working his up until his inner thigh meeting a soon to be full erection. Seonghwa sighed repeatedly, throwing his arms over his face like he couldn't grasp what was happening. Subconsciously, two legs were thrown over Yeosang's shoulders, the boy surrounded by a pair of beautiful latex boots. The scenario only made him feel impatient, his own cock so needy. 

As Yeosang pushed his fingers inside, Seonghwa propelled him downwards more and more with the pressure of his legs over his shoulders. An abnormal moan marked the second Yeosang hit the other’s prostate, the other tearing up at the stimulation of his over-sensitive body. He had entered subspace a long time ago.

"Please…" Yeosang didn't do it on purpose but all the pleading made him feel ways he couldn't describe. It was as if he had control over the other's body. "Your dick… Please…" 

"Since you're asking so nicely." Yeosang scoffed before removing his fingers from the other. The lube was used again, now coating the youngest's length. Seonghwa just watched him prepare himself with a hand on his cock, slowly pumping it with hungry eyes. He was too out of it to move so he let Yeosang shift his body accordingly to his wishes. The oldest ended up laying on his stomach and resting his head on a pillow. The moment Yeosang pushed his way inside, Seonghwa whimpered, pushing face against the pillow, desperate for the other. "You feel so good, Master." Slurred words accompanied a satisfied smile. Yeosang almost didn't get what the other stuttered. 

Seonghwa had raised his hips to meet the other’s ones, hissing at how the plenitude of the other's cock felt inside him. He was beginning to tear up again. Yeosang thrust a few times before he lowered his body, almost laying on top of his boyfriend. That position was one of their favorites as Yeosang loved to be completely stuck on the other, working his lower half slowly but passionately. The feeling of fulfillment was always there. 

Yeosang grabbed the other's hand before kissing his nape repeatedly, Seonghwa locking his legs with his own while small cries left his gaping mouth. The thrusts made his own cock rub against the bedsheets, the feeling of that area getting soaked did not go unnoticeable but Seonghwa couldn't care less. He wanted more, much more. Yeosang was leading a slow dance that absolutely did wonders in his soul, however, the moment he placed his hand on the other's neck and gave him a messy kiss made out of tongue and saliva, he knew was done for and had to chase orgasm or he'd go insane. 

Surprisingly, Yeosang was far more worked up than Seonghwa. He pounded his hips harder and harder, firmly holding on the other's already waistline marked skin. Chasing his climax frantically as the oldest hid his face on the pillow the moans were far too high pitched to be muffled. Yeosang wasn't very vocal in bed, at least while dominating, but the raise of decibels signaled the start of high tide. 

"Master!" He yelled finally raising his head. "Cum inside me, please!" he didn't have to ask twice, Yeosang was going to do it anyway, grunting something intangible. A few more energetic thrusts were all it took for him to finally release himself inside his boyfriend. Moans mixed, thrusts losing force, the crude sentiment of spilling inside the other filled his vision with white spots. 

Seonghwa had been holding back, letting Yeosang ruin him in his own way. He couldn't be much happier, the feeling of being used was overwhelming. He let his eyes rest as he tried to breathe normally. Until he realized he hadn't cum yet and his dick was dying to be touched. If Yeosang hadn't let him cum first then that would mean only one thing.

His stomach dropped as he realized what the other's intention was. He really was getting ruined that day. 

When Yeosang finally came down from his orgasm, he removed himself as a small whimper died in a pillow. 

"Rollover." The command was confirmation. 

Yeosang sat next to the other’s hips, his hands still so light on the area as if they hadn't fucked yet and Seonghwa wasn't about to lose consciousness. The younger's eyes still radiated hunger. "Fuck." The oldest bit his lip when his boyfriend finally touched his cock, immediately being greeted with a hypersensitive twitch. 

"You know what's coming, right whore?" Yeosang asked sternly, hand moving so lovingly contradicting his stance. Seonghwa sighed heavily, as he nodded. Dozens of waves of pleasure washed over his body steadily. 

"Please give it to me, Sir." Seonghwa caressed the other's back, eyes so full of undying adoration. Yeosang felt his heart explode out of love. It was mathematically impossible to try and put down the exact number of how much Yeosang loved Seonghwa. 

The oldest rested his right leg on the other's shoulder, making him scoot closer to his lap. Hands worked faster, breaths turned erratic once more, arched back accompanying strong tears running down his face. "You look so beautiful under my touch. You're so vulnerable, just for me."

A scrunched face shut their eyes in reflex, his hands almost touching Yeosang's working one before stopping himself, knowing well he couldn't ruin this orgasm too. Instead, he let his right hand fall on the other's back, nails lightly scraping his skin. "I only live to serve you."

"I know you do, baby." Right as he finished that sentence, he pumped Seonghwa faster, focusing now on making the other cum under him, thumb pressing against his tip every time he could grasp it. 

It didn't take much more for Seonghwa to cum, he had already been on the verge of cumming twice that day, his dick just wanted the high and nothing more. Feeling his head reach the clouds, he dug his nails unconsciously on the other's back. Spurts of cum landed on the other’s trembling body. Yeosang would normally back off, but that time he kept stroking him with the same intensity. Focusing even more on the head of his dick, Seonghwa's toes curled in painful pleasure. Yeosang was having the time of life. 

Screams got louder as the pain was becoming unbearable, Seonghwa fighting his instincts to rip the other’s hand off his poor cock. His body involuntarily squirmed around, his left leg being thrown in the air. “Yeosang!” He pleaded between helpless sobs and desperate whimpers, sounds that made Yeosang want to break him even more. 

“That’s not how you address me.” Yeosang grazed a thumb unapologetically over his head, dragging it so slowly Seonghwa was on the verge of using his safe word. “But you have been so good to me, today. I will let it slide.” A final pump marked the end. Seonghwa immediately stopped crying but still was panting like he had been underwater for 5 minutes, chest rapidly rising. He threw his arms over his wrecked face, post-orgasm torture was always a one-way ticket to exhaustion. 

Yeosang tasted the other’s cum as a habit before patting the other’s leg and putting it back to the mattress. “My little kitty did so well.” He kept praising him, unzipping the latex boots and discarding them carefully to the floor. Then he cupped his tearful cheeks leaving a soft peck to comfort him. Seonghwa was too spent at the moment to respond but his mind already was scheming vengeance in his next turn. 

“Let me take care of you now, okay?” Seonghwa finally met the other’s gaze, weary eyelids weighing tonnes. The younger’s couldn’t explain how much he loved to wreck Seonghwa to this state. “I’ll give you a good bath and then you can take a nap while I cook dinner. Sounds good?” A weak hum echoed before they entered the bathroom, Seonghwa sitting on the toilet lid waiting for the hot water to fill the bathtub. His legs were too weak to stand and if he stayed in the bed he’d just fall asleep instantly. 

“Did we go too far?” Yeosang asked as he washed the other’s back lightly, noticing how bruised his neck was. They had used Seonghwa’s favorite raspberry bath bomb.

“No. Don’t worry.” Seonghwa assured him as he created small waves in the pastel red water surface, a small smirk appearing in his features. “But that doesn’t mean I’m not getting my revenge next time I’m dominating.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! lmk know your thoughts??
> 
> catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/meowhwa) and [Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/lqseonghua) !


End file.
